The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for dynamic source code generation.
Source code is the collection of computer instructions written using a programming language. Source code of an application may be designed to facilitate the work of computer programmers who specify actions to be performed by a computing device by writing source code. However, generating source code may be time consuming, require specific knowledge of programming languages, and an understanding of the underlying constructs of software development. Translating real-world problems into a set of executable instructions for a computing device generally requires a person with an understanding of programming languages and software concepts to develop source code to provide to the computing device. Once an application has been generated, the execution of the source code may be automated, such as by a compiler or interpreter.